Parrot Design
by moonfeather58
Summary: Eventual Pearlship! Finding and befriending a rare Pokemon was just the beginning for Ash of Pallet. With dreams and loyal Pokemon by his side, will Ash Ketchum be able to achieve his dream to be the best of the best as a Pokemon Master & Coordinator? Adventures await the child blessed by Arceus. Answer to MathiasNightlord01 Pokemon Trainer and/Or Coordinator challenge.
1. Kanto: Hopes and Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to Nintendo Creatures Inc. and Game Freak.**_

* * *

 **Challenge Information**

Ash, Pokémon Trainer and/or Coordinator

By MathiasNightLord01

What if Ash's dream wasn't just to become the world's Greatest Pokémon Master but the World's Greatest Pokémon and Contest Master or just the World's Greatest Contest Master? I got this idea after watching Nando and Wallace episodes in the anime it got me thinking, Ash did pretty well on the Contest Stage so why not have someone write a fanfic about him being like Nando, a Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator when he starts out on his journey. But like my first Challenge I'll have him befriend a powerful and rare Pokémon about 3-4 years before he becomes a trainer and gets Pikachu and it decides to come with him and Pikachu on their journey.

The basic theme is that after seeing Wallace, A Contest and Water Pokémon Master battle in both contests and against the Elite Four, Ash's dream is to either become the World's Greatest Pokémon Master and Contest Master or just The World's Greatest Contest Master. Then, after deciding this he begins to work hard on studying more about the Pokémon world before going on his journey and know more about Pokémon training and/or Coordinating than he did in cannon because of it.

Then about a week or so afterwards he befriends a powerful and rare Pokémon that's been injured by Team Rocket or one of the other Criminal Organizations that managed to escape to somewhere in the forest near Pallet Town. Then, after Ash finds it, He nurses it back to health and it decides to stay in Pallet with Ash until he becomes a Pokémon Trainer.

After he becomes a Trainer Ash captures it with a special Master Ball that is customized ironically, in the colors of the Pokémon he befriended as he is waiting for Oak to get Pikachu from somewhere in his Lab.

 **Here are the requirements:**

1.) Ash must either become a Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator or just a Coordinator after seeing Wallace, A Contest and Water Pokémon Master battle in both contests and against the Elite Four.

2.) Ash must be male, no Gender bending or Yaoi themes allowed

3.) Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knows more about Pokémon training and/or Coordinating than he did in cannon because of it.

4.) During Contests he will have different outfits than his normal ones and dress up like in the Sinnoh Region Contests that are made by his mother or himself, Brock, or a Famous Pokémon Stylist he befriends.

5.) Must use Ball Capsules and Seals imported from the Sinnoh Region in Contests

6.) Captures more Pokémon than he does in cannon and rotates them out to train all of them for Pokémon Battling and/or Coordinating

7.) Must befriend just ONE of the following Pokémon that chooses to come with him before setting out on his Journey with Pikachu and captured using a special Master Ball in the colors of the Pokémon being captured given to him by Prof. Oak as a gift (However, Oak is unaware of what he will capture with it):

Lucario (male)

Rayquaza (Shiny optional) (Male)

Ho-Oh (Male)

Mew (Female)

Zoroark (Shiny optional) (Female)

Raikou (Male)

Zekrom (Male)

Reshiram (Male)

Victini (Shiny optional) (Male)

Mienshao (Female)

Hydreigon (Male)

Salamance (Male)

Celebi (Female)

Shaymin (Male)

Heatran (Male)

Eelektross (Male)

Druddigon (Male)

Absol (Male)

8.) Captures a least few Shiny Pokémon.

9.) Captures at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series.

10.) Captures at least a few of the Fossil Pokémon he encounters in the anime series.

11.) Ash's Charizard will be a Shiny Pokémon and as Charmander it wasn't caught by Damian first but captured by Ash before Damian was able to get it under his abuse similar to how Ash caught his Quilava as a Cyndaquil. But Damian tries to crush it with his other Pokémon it after Ash catches it but fails miserably like cannon.

12.) Since Ash is smarter in the story Charmeleon and later Charizard never disobeys Ash.

13.) Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than Normal Pokémon of their species

14.) Ash must age and grow in this story to be at least 6 ft tall

15.) The clothes he wears to Unova are banned (because I don't like his Unova Appearance)

16.) Ash's Pikachu chooses to evolve at some point during or after the Battle Frontier Saga or the Sinnoh Saga after learning all its Electric Type moves

17.) All Pokémon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their move sets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokémon's moves to be limited, be it League Rules, Gym Battles, Contests, or Grand Festival Rules, I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive, they are to have full access to the all the moves they can learn in ALL battles and contests.

18.) All moves MUST come from either the games, the anime, or the movies. Moves from the Pokémon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

19.) All Pokémon Myths and Legends must be consistent with that of the Anime, Movies, and Games

20.) Ash must have more of his Pokémon fully evolve.

21.) Choose any one of these for the Paring (No Harems or Pokeshipping):

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Janine

Ash x Iris (Black and White 2 Appearance)

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

 **Ash x Dawn**

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Roxie

Ash x Jasmine

Ash x Flannery

Ash x Maylene

Ash x Clair

Ash x Winona

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

 **Recommended** :

Rating should range from K through M

Stories should be written in the third person point of view

If Rating is M, have some Lemons and/or Limes

Use Bulbapedia as a source for Pokémon information

 **PM MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge or Post a story claiming to take the challenge somewhere in the summary or first chapter.**

* * *

 **Key:**

"word"=English

 _ **bold italic=Pokdedex**_

 _italic_ =thoughts

 _*italic*_ =Telepathy

 _ **~bold italic~**_ =Pokemon memories

* * *

Smart Ash! Aura/Psychic Ash! Eventual Pearlship (Ash x Dawn)!

^^Pokemon Master & Coordinator answer to above challenge.^^

* * *

 **Master Ball is is customized for Ash's powerful friend. Instead of a white lower half, it is in the colors of Lucario per the requirement for the challenge. Also the challenge can be found by putting MatthiasNight01 in the search box and clicking writer in the drop down menu, then clicking enter on your keyboard which will take you to a link on their profile.**

* * *

This will be a long book, covering all of Ash's adventures. Each book represent a region. Pearlship will not start until Sinnoh.

 **Time Frame: 1 year for each region**

 **6 months for Orange Archipelago**

 **6 months for Battle Frontier**

Each region will be divided into an arc. Based on anime/movies. Ash will age in this series and gradually grow stronger through each region.

 _Arcs_

 _ **Arc 1: Kanto**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Hopes and Dreams**_

Book 1: Kanto Region

 _Three years prior to start of journey_

The Kanto Region. One of many in the Pokémon World and home to Professor Samuel Oak, the regional professor of Kanto. The man handed out a Charmander, a Squirtle or a Bulbasaur to beginning trainers in Pallet Town as well as Pokeballs and Pokédex, a high-tech encyclopedia that documented information on any Pokémon that was seen or caught by beginning trainers who were set to begin their journey upon reaching their tenth birthday. Professor Oak studied the relationships between Pokémon and humans. He had a grandson named Gary Oak who would be one of four trainers starting their own journey in three years.

Kanto was located east of Johto, route 28 turning into route 29 when it entered Johto. It had a temperate climate and most of the cities were named after colors. The majority of the region was covered in lush forests and plains, yet also had mountains and a huge bay which opened up to the sea in the southwest of the region. Many of the cities were located within the central part of the region and Kanto was known for having a history of creating Pokémon with technology. A lot of Pokémon called Kanto home, though of course nobody could speak the different languages of the Pokémon species. Yet it is within Pallet Town that the story of a boy named Ash Ketchum begins….

" _And Wallace has won the Wallace Cup! He is now the Top Coordinator and winner of the Ribbon Cup."_

"Ash! It's time for bed," said Delia Ketchum from the doorway, having come upstairs to tell her seven-year-old son to go to bed.

"Mama do I have to? Wally just became Top Coordinator!" Ash Ketchum shouted, his eyes brimming with excitement at what he had just watched.

"Regardless Ash, it's time for bed," Delia said as she walked into her son's bedroom and turned off the television with the remote. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes mama. After I got changed into my pajamas." Reluctantly the seven-year-old stood and got into bed, his mother pulling the blanket up over him and kissing him goodnight before leaving the room. When the light switch had been turned off and Delia had left the bedroom to retire to her own, Ash lay awake under his blue blanket, his Pidgey clock resting on the bedside table as he stared up at the ceiling. Ash had thought that he would want to be a Pokémon Master but after watching Wallace win the Wallace Cup and become Top Coordinator he realized he wanted to be more. Not just a Pokémon Master but also a Top Coordinator. The moves that Wallace had performed in the contest were beautiful and surely the contest moves would help in battles and vice versa. With a smile on his face, the child fell into dreamland.

 _*Help…someone…*_

 _ **~Pain. Excruciating agony erupted on his right side. The scent of blood and burned flesh reaching his nostrils. Breathing hurt…short gasps…fear. A building surrounded by tall cliffs. Run! Get away! Something moving...diving to the side just as a Hyper Beam exploded on the ground where it had just been.**_

 _ **Humans in black outfits with the letter R in orange on the shirts and small caps. Silver belts with orange buckles. Turning…a Dragonite standing there to his side…a Nidoking and Nidoqueen coming behind him…a flash of light and a Golem appearing in front of him... Surrounded! No escape! Nowhere to run!**_

 _ **A human dressed in a brown suit, a Persian walking by his side as the other Pokémon part to let him through. The boss. The one who arranged for him to be stolen from his home in the Sinnoh region. Teeth bared as it struggles to get up, vision blackening…surroundings swaying to and fro before him. A ball of blue energy forming between the injured Pokémon's hands before it is fired…knocked to the ground again as it is hit with Tackle from the Golem…the blue ball of energy going off target and hitting the ground near a few of the Team Rocket grunts. With the distraction were hurried steps as the injured Pokémon ran for its life.**_

 _ **A dead end. Trapped! Breathing coming once more in short gasps. Steep cliffs on all sides. A growl as running feet and paws found their way towards the trapped Pokémon. A battle…cries of pain…cries of anger…harsh commands…the ground smoking from attacks meeting and colliding. Injured and in pain…it searched for somewhere to run. Gathering the last bit of strength in its body…another ball of blue energy formed between its hands…mouths glowing with orange energy from their respective Hyper Beam attacks that were charging. As they fired, the blue energy ball flew from two hands…the shockwave of the colliding attacks knocking both human and Pokémon off their feet. Wind rushed over them.**_

 _ **Another distraction. Run! Blinded by the smoke…heaving sides…ears twitching as a rushing sound was heard. Empty space below…roiling blue water…white foam against the steep sides of the cliffs…using a last burst of speed it leaped...~**_

Ash woke up with a gasp, sweat covering the child's forehead as he looked widely around his room. He glanced at his clock and saw it was five thirty in the morning. It was dawn. Tremors ran through his body as he thought of the…well he could only describe it as a nightmare but it was unlike any nightmare he had experienced before. The nightmare was frightening to say the least and he was afraid of going back to sleep or disturbing his mother so instead, Ash changed, grabbed his sneakers and made his way downstairs as quietly as possible before deciding to go for a walk. Maybe he would go to Professor Oak's lab later and ask the professor about contests. Professor Oak was a cheerful fellow and Ash liked him.

There was a forest near Pallet Town, the town itself situated at the bottom of one hill, with Professor Oak's lab on another hill to the right of the town. The windmill next to the lab was turning slightly with the cool breeze of that summer morning. The sky was still dark but in spots had a myriad of color, a little light visible as Ash stepped outside his home and made for the forest. Sometimes he would walk there, sometimes to just be alone after his falling out with Gary and sometimes to watch the few Pokémon that lived within the forest and along Route 1. As he couldn't get his own Pokémon until he was ten, Ash could sit close to them and think.

Ash's father wasn't in his life, the man rather out in the world to achieve his dream of being a Pokémon Master according to his mother. Even his mother was unsure what his father's name was, something that had hurt the child who had a love of Pokémon and was blessed by Arceus though he knew it not. Above him there were flocks of Pidgey beginning to stir in their nests high in the trees. Ash ignored the stirring Pokémon in the trees above him, the boy having learned the hard way that Pokémon could be aggressive when provoked or when one of their own was injured. This being particularly true for flocks of Pidgey and Spearow.

 _*Help. Some…*_

Ash halted in his tracks as he heard a voice in his head. He couldn't be positive but he thought it might be the same voice he had heard in his nightmare. A frown creased the child's face as he tried to figure out why he had heard the voice in his head and not been spoken out loud. He wasn't even sure what it was that he had had a nightmare about. Was it a human? A Pokémon that walked on two legs? But the only thing Ash had to go on was a blue ball of energy. "Who…who's there?" Ash called. At least Gary wasn't here to say he was crazy for talking to himself. He searched for something to protect himself with, yet all that lay on the ground were small branches. Nothing that could protect him from a bad human or a wild Pokémon. Should he go back and tell his mom about hearing a voice in his head? No…she might think he was sick or worse not let him begin his journey three years from now.

He continued to walk through the forest when he was hit again with another…nightmare? With a shriek of surprise, the raven-haired child fell to his knees beside a moss-covered rock in the forest and his brown eyes grew large as…whatever it was…again assaulted his mind.

 _ **~Agony. Pain. Falling. A splash and then the feeling of drowning. A moment of relief as cold water rushed over the injury. Too tired to swim. Only the sound of rushing water that sweeps the victim downstream. Tumbling head over heels in the rushing current of the river. A sharp crack as head hits an underwater rock.**_

 _ **Eyes snap open…chest tightening from lack of air. A faint glimmer of light…the surface? Which way is up and which is down? Confusion…more panic…only chance. The water pushing down, battering against an injured body. Kicking with long legs it rose slowly to the surface, even as the movement aggravated the wound on its right side. With muscles aching and chest screaming for air the figure struggled to the surface…finally bursting free and taking great gulps of air. Coughing…looking around it…a forest. The water was slower and it swam to shore, only to fall on hands and knees in the shallow water and crawl the last few feet to shore where it collapsed, panting heavily. The injury in its side a matted place of blood and burned flesh.**_

 _ **Safety. Hide. It had to hide. Where? The forest…only hope. Staggering up to its feet it clutched its side with a hand that seemed covered in black…fur? Vision swimming before its eyes…it ran. Had to hide. Had to find help. Flashes of trees…a deep forest…eyes darting desperately as it searched for a place to hide and tend to its wounds. Heavy breathing…something ahead…a cave…it ran for it, squeezing inside the narrow entrance before collapsing. A flash of a pointed muzzle and large eyes that were swimming in pain.~**_

Ash Ketchum clutched his chest as he opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. He lay there gasping for air as the sky bled its inky blackness, fading into the colorful palate of dawn. As his breathing slowed and he gained awareness, Ash slowly sat up and looked around. _Something was hurt. Something needed help_. He wasn't sure how he knew this but Ash was scared. Something…a Pokémon…was calling out to him. Young Ash Ketchum who was not even old enough to get a license or a starter Pokémon, let alone old enough to go out into the world away from the comfort and safety of his home here in Pallet Town decided to look for whoever or whatever was in pain. It had to be a Pokémon that he had seen for Ash knew that humans didn't have fur and he was positive it was fur he had seen. The child lurched to his feet and closing his eyes, he tried to picture the area where the hurt Pokémon was in. There weren't many caves in the forest, only three, but only one with a narrow entrance. It was…west of where he was. At least he was positive. It _had_ been night when he had gotten lost when he had been younger and had crawled into a cave with a narrow opening until his mama found him the next afternoon.

Shaking his head, he headed west, heading away from the rising sun as he knew that the sun rose in the east. So, with the rising sun to his back, he moved through the forest as quickly as he could, careful not to startle the emerging Rattata who were coming from their dens to forage for food and berries. It was past sunup when he had found the cave and looked around him. Spotting the opening a little off to his left, it didn't help the child that he was small and the opening was partly concealed by bushes, he jogged over to it. "H…Hello?" Ash asked. "Is…Is someone here? I won't hurt you. I…" he paused for a moment, wondering if he was being stupid. "…I heard a voice."

Ash crouched near the entrance to the cave and crawled inside, his curiosity overtaking any common sense in the child's brain, a groan of pain assaulting his ears as he entered the darkness. As he crawled through the cave entrance the darkness swamped his vision, making it hard for him to see but he finally hit something that wasn't rock…something _soft_..something that was _warm_ …something that was _breathing_. It took the Ketchum child a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the cave where he saw…a Pokémon!

 _Three years later_

" _Oh, and there's Nidorino with a Horn Attack but Gengar bounces right back! Gengar strikes back with Hypnosis. Is this the end of Nidorino?"_

It was a match between two trainers participating in the Indigo League at the Indigo Plateau which was located at the base of Mount Silver. Kanto and Johto shared the Elite 4 and Champion but each had their own league as Kanto didn't have their own Elite 4 or Champion. The Elite 4 were the best of the best and the Champion was the best of all in a particular region. Only those who had won the league could go on to challenge the Elite 4 and if they beat the Elite 4 then they could challenge the Champion. Ash also knew that once beating the Champion, that trainer became the new Champion and had to battle all subsequent trainers after becoming Champion who tried to become the new Champion. The Indigo Plateau was also where the Kanto Grand Festival was held and where one could battle to become Top Coordinator.

"Ash!" Delia Ketchum shouted as she walked into her son's room. It was May 21st which meant tomorrow would be Ash's tenth birthday. It also meant he could get his starter Pokémon which he was excited about.

"Yeah mom?" Ash asked without removing his gaze from the television.

"It's time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow, getting your own Pokémon. You don't want to be late."

"It's getting to the good part mom," Ash whined.

"Well if you're going to watch television then watch something educational," Delia said as she picked up the remote and turned the channel to a lecture the Professor was having on the starter Pokémon to choose from in Kanto. Three pictures were up side-by-side on the screen with Professor Oak holding a stick and pointing at each picture. From left to right were Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Grass, Fire, Water. "Then please go to bed after watching this."

"Alright mom," said Ash.

As Delia walked towards the hallway, Ash looked at his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes Ash?" Delia questioned as she stopped in the doorway of her son's room.

"Do you think I'll met dad on my travels?"

Delia walked back into the room and took a seat on Ash's bed, Ash getting to his feet and walking over to sit by his mom. Delia put her arm around Ash's shoulders as she looked at her lap, unsure how to answer his question. Truthfully, Ash's father had been out of contact with her ever since before Ash was born but she had tried to send a note to him, saying she was pregnant and then again when Ash was born. "I don't know Ash if you will ever meet your father," Delia said. "You know that he was training to become a Pokémon Master since before you were born and he is still on that journey as far as I know. I haven't had any contact with him or seen him since before I became pregnant with you. He left shortly after."

"Does…does he know about me?" Ash asked.

"I sent him a note to tell him I was pregnant with you and then again when you were born but never received a reply," Delia said. "However, his father, your grandfather, was also a great Pokémon Master."

"So, it's in my blood to be great?" He had only seen pictures of his father and grandfather that his mother had from before his father left his mom.

"I suppose you could say that," said Delia. "But just because your grandfather and father strived to be great Pokémon Masters doesn't mean that it is in your blood. Though it might explain your ability to befriend Pokémon. But Ash in life you will win some battles and you will lose some battles. You have to learn to accept that you won't win every battle in life. You'll make friends on your journey and you will make rivals which is part of being a Trainer. You may even experience love…"

"MOM!"

Delia smiled and ruffled Ash's hair. "As I was saying, you may indeed experience love, homesickness, fear, anger, and even betrayal. Part of becoming a trainer is raising a Pokémon from a low level, evolving it and growing with your Pokémon to be the best you can become. You'll face trials ahead of you and hard work to become a Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator like you wish to be son, but as long as you do your best, accept help from your Pokémon, and train with all of your Pokémon by rotating them so they each get experience, then you'll be great even if you lose your dream. I'll always be here to support you in your journey," she said.

"Thanks mom. I'll do my best for you and dad and grandpa."

"Do the best for yourself as well Ash and I'll be happy. Perhaps you might meet your father on your own journey but if not then I hope you don't harbor any anger towards him. Anger won't get you anywhere in life and will just make you a bitter and violent man."

Ash nodded and reached over the desk to pick up a custom Master Ball that had been custom made by Professor Oak on Ash's request. There was the traditional black stripe around the middle with a circle in which the button to release the Pokémon inside and shrink the Pokeball in the center and the letter _**'M'**_ in white above the button. The top half was in azure blue while the bottom half of the ball was black. Two cream circles were on either side of the azure blue top of the Master Ball. Neither the professor or his mom knew about the Pokémon he had found and nursed back to health or that it had agreed to go with him on his journey.

"Thanks mom," said Ash. "Good night."

"Goodnight baby," said Delia as she got up and left her son's bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

The next morning Ash woke up at seven in the morning. He went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower before brushing his hair and getting changed into blue pants, a white t-shirt and a blue vest. Lastly, he put on a red and white hat on his head and grabbed his green backpack that had been packed the night before after dinner. Ash grabbed his sneakers and pulled them on. He had extra Potions for if he or his Pokémon got sick, cooking supplies, Pokémon food, extra water, and clothes. He could get more supplies if he needed them at the towns and cities he visited on his journey. Ash tossed in his brush and his toothbrush as he headed for the stairs and headed down for breakfast with his mom.

"Good morning Ash. Are you ready to begin your journey?" Delia asked as she brought in pancakes, eggs and orange juice.

"You bet! I can't wait to begin catching Pokémon and practicing moves for battling and contests," said Ash. "Though I'm not sure what Pokémon I want yet as my partner."

"It is a big decision," said Delia. "Your father was a traveling trainer when we met."

"What Pokémon did he have?" Ash asked as he bit into the pancakes, savoring the taste. His mom was a great cook in the ten-year-old's opinion.

"He was from Johto, so he started out with a Cyndaquil," said Delia. "I'm afraid I don't remember where your grandfather was from or what Pokémon he chose to start out with."

"That's okay," Ash said, knowing if anyone was at fault for his mother's sadness, it was his father for being selfish and not trying to contact his…girlfriend…wife and son. Ash hoped nothing had happened to his father as he wanted answers. Why had he and his mother been abandoned? Why was his father on a journey? What was he like? Did he love Ash and his mom? Why did he never come back?

"Ash?" Delia asked. She put her hand on Ash's forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom," Ash said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Just thinking about dad and if he's alive."

Delia frowned but nodded to herself and the pair fell into silence as they ate. Once Ash had finished his dinner and brushed his teeth again at his mother's insistence, he was ready to go to Professor Oak's lab. "Bye mom," he said as he gave her a hug before running out the door.

"My little boy all grown up," said Delia fondly, tears coming to her eyes.


	2. Kanto: I Choose You!

**AN: So I am changing the rating on this from K+ to M. I will explain a moment but just as a Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would age and wouldn't be 10 forever.**

 **This book is going to be somewhat realistic in that Pokemon and humans will eat other Pokemon and they are treated like wild animals.**

 **Magikarp, Weedle and Caterpie along with other Bug-Type Pokemon will be fed on by Pokemon such as Pidgeotto and Pidgeot or Fearow.**

 **Smaller Pokemon would have a considerably shorter life than larger Pokemon in the wild.**

 **An example: A Pokemon like Eevee would likely have a 12-14 year life expectancy at best, with all of its evolutions having maybe a 15-17 year life expectancy at best. And that's when it's well cared for. In the wild their life expectancies are even lower. 7-9 for an Eevee and around maybe 10-12 for its evolutions.** **Outstandingly good care and raising could lead to an Eevee reaching between 18-20 years of age before kicking it. But it's rare that a Pokemon like Eevee would live that long.**

 **Life Expectancy** **:**

 _ **Smaller Pokemon typically live between 8-10 years in the wild, and sometimes hit 14-16 in a Trainer's care.**_

 _ **Mid-size Pokemon (3' to 6') typically live between 12-20 years in the wild, sometimes hitting 25 to 28 in a Trainer's care.**_

 _ **Large Pokemon (7'+) typically can live between 20-30 years in the wild, but in the hands of a good Trainer can sometimes hit 50+.**_

 _ **Pokemon will reach their physical prime during what for them is the beginning of the second full half of their expected life span. So let's say we have a Charmander, who's general life expectancy if it goes through all three forms (Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard) is roughly 25 years. By the time Charmander (likely already a Charizard) is around 12-13 years of age, it will have reached its physical prime. From there it's a slow downhill effect as it is with humans. And during their final full year of life, their health and fitness will deteriorate far more rapidly until they finally pass.**_

 **Legendary Pokemon:  
**

 _ **Legendary Pokémon are UBER powerful. Just one Legendary, no matter which one it is, could level an entire city in less than 10 minutes if it wanted to. For this reason it's impossible to capture them. Even with a Master Ball, you cannot capture them. They're just too powerful. In light of the challenge rules, I will make it where he catches a few select legendaries, one from each region.**_

 ** _Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon like Dragonite and Tyranitar are also incredibly powerful. Far more so than normal Pokémon. It would take a team of around five Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon to level a city in about 30 minutes if they were so inclined._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **I Choose You!**_

The day that the four trainers from Pallet Town would begin their respective journeys brought a clear sunny sky with no clouds anywhere in the atmosphere. Usually there would be only three people starting out every year, hence why there was only one of each starter raised up to level five for beginning trainers' but this year, there was four people who were of age to begin their own Pokémon journey with their partner Pokémon. Besides Ash, there was Gary Oak who was the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak, Lilith Green, and Ray Morgan. It was a perfect day for traveling and setting out on one's journey to achieve their dreams…and dreams were what Ash hoped to achieve and conquer.

A set of stone stairs was placed into the side of the hill which wound up it to the Professor's laboratory and Ash could see a red convertible with a group of girls sitting in it that was parked by the Professor's lab. Gary was likely in the lab with his grandfather at the moment and Ash wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was hard to believe the two rivals had once been friends until an incident in their early childhood with a fight over an old Pokeball, yet despite this, the two rivals still kept their halves of the Pokeball, as a memento to what they used to have. Now the two rivals were well known in Pallet Town and often traded insults with each other, but Gary tended to be an arrogant jerk and that really got under Ash's skin. The two rivals had different ways of treating and raising Pokémon as well; Ash believed one had to be friends with their team to help them grow; Gary just believed the stronger the better.

As Ash reached the top of the hill, the Professor's laboratory stood out in front of him, a great white building with a windmill off to the right of the laboratory. The lab itself was two stories high with the research portion of the lab compromising the entire second floor. As he walked across the crest of the hill towards the lab, he saw that Lilith and Ray were already there. Lilith had blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and peach skin. She was dressed in khaki shorts and a green t-shirt with an orange backpack on. Ray Morgan had medium brown skin, wavy black hair and intense black eyes. Both children turned to Ash and while Ray didn't say anything, Lilith greeted Ash with a hug which Ash returned. "Morning Lilith and Ray."

"Morning Ash," said Lilith. "Did you see that convertible and those girls in the car? I saw Gary pulling up to the lab before I got here. He's inside the lab right now."

Ash grit his teeth as he heard about Gary but nodded and went to open the door…until Ray's voice stopped him, causing the raven-haired child to turn to the quiet boy. "Gary said you'd be late to pick up a Pokémon. I was at his house the other day and he bet Professor Oak ten dollars that you'd be late."

Ash grinned at that. "Well, Gary will just have to cough up the money to the professor," said Ash before he pushed open the door, all three children grinning like Cheshire cats as they walked into the laboratory. Blanking their faces, Ash stepped behind the two as the trio made their way towards the second floor which contained machines and computers…essentially it was the research floor of the professor's lab.

"Ah Ray, Lilith. I see you've arrived," said Professor Oak as he turned at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Ash having stopped a quarter of the way behind them on the stairs. "Where's Ash?"

Gary turned as he heard his grandfather greeting Ray and Lilith. "Ha, I bet Ash was too scared to come. He's probably going to be late and miss getting out a Pokémon."

"Morning Professor Oak," said Lilith as she rolled her eyes at Gary's arrogant behavior.

As they moved forward onto the second floor, Ash continued climbing the steps as Gary turned back to his grandfather.

"Gramps, when are we going to get our Pokémon?" Gary asked.

"Now Gary, I'm sure you can wait a little longer for Ash to show up or not."

"Forget it Gramps. Ashy Boy ain't coming. He's already late and a loser."

Professor Oak sighed and went towards the cylindrical machine in the middle of the room where there were three Pokeballs that contained the Kanto Starters surrounding a center space for a fourth Pokeball. His grandson was often hard to deal with, not like Gary's older sister Daisy who was a Pokémon Coordinator. "Well, I guess that we might as well begin then since Ash isn't…"

"I'm here Professor Oak," said Ash as he came up the rest of the stairs, making everyone turn to look at him.

Gary had a scowl on his face as he saw that Ash wasn't late to the choosing of Pokémon. Professor Oak, however, had a look of relief on his face. "Ah Ash. When did you get here?"

"A couple minutes after Lilith and Ray. Ray told me about a bet between you and Gary so I decided to have some fun which is why I didn't come up right away."

"Well Gary, I believe you owe me ten dollars," said Professor Oak. Gary grumbled to himself but pulled out ten dollars to give to his grandfather which the Professor immediately pocketed. "Now, if you four will come over here I'll show you the three Kanto starters we have for choosing," said Professor Oak as he turned to the cylinder machine that held the Pokeballs of new starters for trainers from Kanto.

"Professor there are only three here," said Lilith as she looked. "Where's the fourth Pokémon?"

"The fourth Pokémon is one that I just caught a couple of days ago, and hasn't been tamed yet," said Professor Oak, "but it has some difficulties."

"What sort of difficulties Professor?" asked Ash, his interest intrigued by the challenge ahead.

"Well, the Pokémon I caught is known as Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It's been causing trouble around Pallet Town so I caught it to ensure it didn't get into any more trouble, though I must say, I'm at a loss as to what to do with it."

"I'll take it," said Ash.

"Well…it's not really the best Pokémon for a beginning trainer. I can see if there is another Pokémon from one of the other regions to send here for your use," said Professor Oak.

"Please Professor," said Ash. "I want the Pikachu. If you just caught it a couple days ago, then it isn't tame, yet right?"

"Well…yes. That is correct," said Professor Oak. If it was a choice between his grandson and Ash getting the difficult Pokémon, truthfully, he thought Ash might be a better choice. "Alright then. Do you all mind waiting while I go get the Pikachu then or would you like to look at the starter Pokémon now?"

"I want my Pokémon now Gramps," said Gary.

Ray shrugged, not caring either way and Lilith shook her head no. "I don't mind Professor to wait," she said.

"Gary just wait a minute. I'll let you choose your Pokémon when I come back with the Pikachu."

Gary shot Ash a look of contempt. "Fine Gramps," he said and went to go look out the window of the second floor at the back yard that expanded into the corral where the Professor studied Pokémon of Kanto and other regions that trainers from Kanto brought back from their journeys.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to my mom," said Ash though he planned on catching his friend that he had made four years ago. Without another word, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the lab and outside into the warm spring day, running down the stone stairs and across the road towards the forest that he had spent many days wandering in since that fateful day.

The forest was a peaceful and quiet place. Not much had changed in four years but then nothing ever really changed around Pallet Town. The forest outside of Pallet Town was home to mainly Spearow, Pidgey and Rattata. Yet, it was also home to his best friend in the whole world…well, his best Pokémon friend. He hummed a lullaby his mother often sang to get him to sleep when he was younger as he made his way to the cave where he had first discovered the Pokémon who would become his friend and agreed to come with him on his journey when he was old enough to get his trainer license and become a Pokémon Trainer.

"Hello?" Ash called out as he walked through the forest. "Where are you buddy? It's me Ash. I'm getting ready to start my Pokémon journey, soon as Professor Oak finds the Pokémon he caught a couple days ago." Ash listened but heard nothing except the wind through the leaves of the trees around him and the occasional chirp of Pidgey and Spearow. He stopped in a clearing and cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting. "LU…?!" Before he could finish he heard rustling in the trees above him and something jumped down onto the ground, landing in a crouch behind him. Ash turned around and stared as he saw a crouched figure on the ground before him, a figure that was covered in blue fur, four black paws and four black appendages on its head that rose when it was reading or sensing aura.

The Aura Pokémon stood on its toes and nodded to his friend, the human who had cared for him after escaping from the human leader of Team Rocket. "Lucario!" Ash shouted as he ran to his friend and hugged the Pokémon.

" **Lucario,"** Lucario said as he let his friend hug him.

"Hey Lucario. How have you been?"

" **Cario,"** said Lucario with a half shrug.

"Do you still want to go with me on my journey?"

Lucario stepped out of Ash's hug and studied the novice trainer and coordinator before placing a spiked forepaw on Ash's chest and closing his eyes. The four black appendages rose as it read the boy's aura, finding it as pure as it had been on the day they had first met. Opening his eyes and removing his paw from Ash's chest, he nodded once.

"Alright," said Ash as he removed the custom Master Ball and stepped back before throwing the Pokeball at Lucario which hit him in the forehead and opened, drawing the Aura Pokémon into the capsule as a red beam of energy. The ball flew back into Ash's hand and clicked automatically. He grinned and shrank the Pokeball before slipping it into his backpack and made his way back to Professor Oak's laboratory.

By the time, he had gotten back to Professor Oak's lab the others had already gotten their Pokémon and gone on ahead. The red convertible with the fan girls in it was gone as well making Ash assume that Gary had taken them with him as some sort of support squad for his battles. Well, Ash didn't need a bunch of girls in cheerleading outfits with pom poms to cheer him on. He knew his mother and the Professor would support him in his journey as well as his Pokémon team. "Professor I'm back," said Ash.

"Up here Ash," said Professor Oak. "The others already left if you were planning on traveling with them."

Ash headed across the first floor and to the stairs, taking them two at a time before seeing the Professor by the machine that housed the Kanto Starters for new trainers and walked over. "No, that's alright Professor. I think I'll do my journey on my own. Maybe I'll make some more friends on my journey that I can travel with."

Professor Oak nodded and pressed a button that made the fourth Pokeball appear. He saw that it had a lightning bolt design on the top. Ash picked it up and looked at it. "This Pokeball has the Pikachu I was telling you about," said Professor Oak as he took the red and white ball capsule from Ash and opened it. A white light flooded the area before Ash's eyes and he stared as a Pokémon was revealed, a Pokémon that resembled a chubby yellow mouse with two black tipped ears and two red spots on its cheeks with a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt and brown stripes on its body.

" **Pikachu,"** said the Pokémon as he looked around him.

"Aren't you cute?" questioned Ash as he looked down at the Pokémon.

" **Chu,"** Pikachu said as he turned his head to the side.

"Don't you want to be my friend? I asked to have you when the Professor mentioned how he caught you," said Ash as he picked up the Pikachu.

"Ash!" shouted Professor Oak but it was too late.

" **Pika…chuuuuu!"** shouted Pikachu as he used Thunder Shock on the stupid trainer.

"I tried to warn you," said Professor Oak.

"Little…late…Pro…fes…sor," stammered Ash as he fell on the floor with the Pikachu still clutched in his hands.

"I recommend wearing rubber gloves."

"Why?"

"Rubber conducts electricity and therefore you won't get shocked," said the Professor. He handed Pikachu's Pokeball plus five other Pokeballs and a Pokédex. "The Pokédex is your identification and a high-tech encyclopedia. It records data on any Pokémon you see and catch," said Professor Oak. "It also lists your photo, ID number, name, hometown and region. Try not to lose it because then I'll have to program another Pokédex for you and I don't want to do that."

"Don't worry Professor," said Ash as he set the Pikachu down and got to his feet, taking the items and putting the four Pokeballs on the belt around his waist. "Pikachu return," he said.

" **Chu," s** aid Pikachu as he swung his tail and hit the Pokeball at the human child.

"Hey!" said Ash as the Pokeball hit him in the face. "What was that for Pikachu?"

" **Chu!"** shouted the Electric Mouse Pokémon as he bit Ash's hand, making the child winch and drop the Pokémon on the ground.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex to scan his starter. _**"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings."**_

"I've found that some Pokémon don't like to be in their Pokeballs," said Professor Oak. "It seems that your Pikachu doesn't want to be in its Pokeball."

"So, what should I do Professor?"

"My advice is to keep it with you just in case it is needed. Perhaps with time you can discover why Pikachu doesn't like to be in its Pokeball. Well, I guess that's everything there is to say. I believe you can register for the Indigo League in Viridian City," said Professor Oak.

"Thanks Professor," said Ash. "Come on Pikachu. I want you to meet my mom before we go."

" **Chu,"** said Pikachu as he scowled at Ash. Ash sighed as he headed downstairs and outside where he saw a crowd waiting for him, his mom at the front of the crowd. His mom was smiling as she saw her son come down the last few stairs and he recognized some people as being his neighbors and people he had seen around town.

"Mom! What are you doing here with all these people?"

"I wanted to see you off and got the neighbors to see you off as well. It's only once in a lifetime that a young boy or girl is old enough to begin their own Pokémon journey after all.

"What type of Pokémon did you get?"

"I got a Pikachu mom," said Ash as he looked down at his partner. "It's the Pokémon that was causing problems outside of Pallet Town according to Professor Oak."

"Are you sure you can handle such a Pokémon Ash?"

"I know it might be difficult at first," sad Ash, "but I'm willing to try if Pikachu is willing. Right buddy?"

" **Chu,"** said Pikachu dismissively.

Ash frowned at his starter and then turned back to his mom. "Don't worry about me mom. I double checked everything last night, so I could arrive here bright and early."

Delia Ketchum looked down at the Pokémon who had turned away from her son. "Why isn't it in its Pokeball?"

"Some Pokémon don't like being in their Pokeballs," said Professor Oak.

"I see," said Delia. "Well, it is cute and I'm sure you'll do your best with training it right Ash?"

"Of course, mom. We'll be buddies in no time." As Pikachu's cheeks began to spark with electricity Ash lunged for the Pokémon, only for it to shock everyone with its Thunder Shock attack and make the crowd fall to the ground, twitching from the after effect. "That's…some…attack," said Delila.

"Y…yeah," said Ash as he lay on the ground where he had fallen, blasted back by the attack. Beside him, Pikachu was laughing, finding amusement in hurting the human who was his trainer.


	3. Kanto: Pokemon Emergency

_**Pokémon Emergency!**_

After recovering from the electrical attack, Ash had slipped on the rubber gloves that his mom had packed for him and began making his way out of Pallet Town, Pikachu having a rope wrapped around the middle of his body as he was dragged behind Ash **. "Chu,"** Pikachu said, his ears drooping as he was forced to be dragged over the ground. Ash didn't want to drag Pikachu with him, but Pikachu wouldn't go into his Pokeball and Ash was scared that if he untied Pikachu, then the Electric Mouse Pokémon would run away.

Ash sighed as they crested a hill along Route 1 and sighed as he turned to look at Pikachu. Pikachu was looking back at the road that he had been dragged up, wishing that he could be free again instead of with this stupid human who wanted to tame him and be _partners_ with him. The Electric Mouse had valued his freedom above everything and now that was to be gone because he had been caught by that old human a couple days ago which made it disgruntled, but it wasn't like the human could understand him at all.

Unaware of what his Pokémon was thinking about him, Ash crouched down in front of Pikachu and looked at it, unsure what to do to correct this problem. "Pikachu, won't you try to be my friend? I really like you," Ash tried.

" **Chu,"** said Pikachu indifferently.

Ash sighed and removed the gloves from his hands before raising one hand to show Pikachu. "There, you see. I removed my gloves because I trust you Pikachu. Won't you try to give me a chance and trust me?"

" **CHU!"** Pikachu shouted angrily, turning to face Ash. **"Chu, Pika, Pikachu!"**

Ash hung his head as Pikachu shouted angrily at him, tears brimming in the child's eyes as it seemed his partner wanted nothing to do with him. "Won't you tell me why you don't like me buddy?"

" **Chu,"** said Pikachu as he stared with narrowed eyes at Ash.

Ash thought about it and then untied the rope and removed it from Pikachu before tossing it away. "There. I'll trust you if you can trust me and I won't use the gloves or rope anymore." When Pikachu said nothing, the Pokémon's anger turning into surprise as the rope was removed from around his middle, Ash tried to think of how he could connect with Pikachu, so they weren't fighting the entire journey. "Won't you show me what's wrong?"

Pikachu opened his mouth and showed his two-pointed teeth that stuck out of his upper jaw, letting out a yawn. "That's not what I meant." Footsteps sounded behind the pair and Ash turned to see a small bird plump-bodied avian Pokémon with brown feathers though its face, undersides and flight feathers were cream colored. A crest of three colors, the middle one being brown, the two on the sides being cream adorned its head. The Pokémon was fleshed out with a pink beak and pink talons adorned with white claws. "A Pidgey!" shouted Ash. He fished out his Pokédex from his pocket and opened it, pointing it at the avian-type Pokémon.

" _ **Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."**_

"A Flying Pokémon would probably be good if I got lost," Ash said to himself. "Alright Pikachu go on ahead and use Thunder Shock."

" **Chu!"** Pikachu turned away and ran up a nearby tree instead, causing Ash to groan at his partner's lack of faith in him.

"Fine…if you don't want to help then I'll just use my secret weapon," said Ash as he removed the custom Master Ball from around his neck and looked at it. "It's up to you my friend. Lucario, time to shine!"

In a flash of white light, the pokeball opened and Lucario appeared before Ash, the Pidgey looking up at him. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

" **Lucario,"** Lucario said as he held out a hand and formed a small blue ball of energy within his hand before firing it at the Pidgey. The fighting-type move packed a punch as it hit the Pidgey, sending it backwards and on the ground, a crack tearing through the air at the sound of a wing breaking.

" **Pidgey."** Pidgey lay there stunned, Ash commanding Lucario to use Quick Attack next. Pidgey flared its wing and used Sand Attack as Lucario moved at a high speed towards it, Lucario crying out as sand got in his eyes, giving Pidgey time to attempt flying but its wing was broken from the attack as well, causing it to fall back to the ground.

"Go Pokeball," said Ash as he threw a pokeball at Pidgey which encapsulated the downed Pokémon. Ash waited as the small ball shook before finally clicking after a few minutes. He strode forward and picked up the pokeball containing his new team mate, spun around and held up the pokeball in his hand with a goofy smile on his face. "Yeah! I just caught a Pokémon!"

" **Lucario!"** Lucario said with a smile.

Ash strode over to his friend and examined his eyes. "Don't rub at it Lucario. I'll get you some water to help flush your eyes out." He turned to lead Lucario back to his bag when he saw a Rattata rifling through it. "Hey! That's my food!"

Pokedex still in his hand, he pointed it at the Pokémon which resembled a purpose mouse. _**"A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries."**_

"We aren't in a forest," Ash said to the Pokedex which responded again.

" _ **It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers."**_ Pikachu began laughing and Ash frowned as he looked up at his partner.

"Nobody asked you, you stupid machine. And it isn't funny Pikachu."

" **Pika…Pika…Chu!"** said Pikachu in return between laughs.

"Lucario can you attack still?"

" **Cario,"** said Lucario with a nod.

"Okay…fire multiple Aura Sphere at the fleeing Rattata," Ash said.

With another nod, Lucario raised his palm and began firing multiple small balls of blue energy at the Rattata, hitting the ground around it and causing it to shriek, alerting the other Pokémon to the fact that there was a human within the field trying to capture it. The Pidgey flew up into the air while the Sandshrew scurried away to their burrows to hide and avoid capture until the human passed on by. The Rattata was taken advantage of as Lucario sent another Aura Sphere at it, hitting the Mouse Pokémon and knocking it unconscious. "Good job Lucario. Go Pokeball," said Ash as he threw the Pokeball at the Rattata, capturing his second Pokémon of the morning.

Ash didn't go to get his new Pokémon right away, instead guiding Lucario towards his backpack and pulling out a bottled water which he opened and gently pored into Lucario's eyes, the Aura Pokémon blinking as his eyes began watering to try to get the sand out. This took Ash ten minutes as he had to contend with keeping Lucario from rubbing his eyes and damaging them as well as the sudden silence over the field with the Pokémon having scattered, interrupted only by Pikachu's laugher as he put his paws on his stomach. **"Pika…Pika...Pika…"**

Ash picked up a rock and chucked it into the meadow, accidently hitting what he thought was a Pidgey but turned out to be a bird with different plumage on its body and a mean look in its eyes. "What's that Pokémon?" he questioned himself as he pulled out his Pokedex to check it out.

" _ **Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."**_

"A Spearow huh?" questioned Ash. "What do you think Lucario?"

" **Cario,"** said Lucario with a shrug. He was feeling tired from battling and glared up at Pikachu.

"Too tired huh? Return Lucario. Thanks for the help. You got me two new team mates."

" **Cario,"** Lucario said as he was drawn back into the Master Ball which Ash then clipped back to the necklace. The novice trainer didn't get to say anything else as he suddenly heard a cry and turned his head towards where the rock had hit the Spearow.

The Spearow lifted its wings and took to the air, flying right at Pikachu. **"SPEAROW!"**

" **Pika?"**

As Spearow dived at Pikachu, the yellow Mouse Pokémon cowered against the trunk of the tree, too frightened to move. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the tree. "Hey you! Leave my buddy alone."

" **Pika…Pikachu,"** said Pikachu fearfully. He let go of the trunk of the tree and turned, racing along the branch only for the Spearow to circle around and dive at Pikachu once more, causing Pikachu to duck and end up clinging to the branch with its paws. **"Pika!"**

Ash grabbed a rock and threw it at the Spearow who dodged the attack and swooped down at Pikachu, pecking at it as it flared its wings to stop its momentum. **"Pikachu!"**

"What is going on?" questioned Ash, unable to understand why his Pikachu was being attacked. He looked down at his Pokedex who responded.

" _ **Wild Pokemon sometimes attack tame Pokemon due to being jealous of them."**_

"Jealous?" questioned Ash. "Spearow! If you battle me and lose, I can capture you! Just leave Pikachu alone."

The Spearow didn't acknowledge the stupid human as it attacked Pikachu again, pecking at it with its beak and scratching with its talons until Pikachu lost his grip and fell to the earth with a cry. Ash hefted another rock in his hand and threw it at the Spearow before rushing forward to protect his Pikachu. Even if the Pokémon didn't like him, he wouldn't let the Pikachu get badly hurt, not when the rest of his Pokémon were either injured or too tired to battle. Ash grabbed his bag and swung it at the Spearow knocking it to the ground as it came to attack him this time before slipping it on and lifting his head, Pikachu sinking his teeth into Ash's hand and causing him to let out a scream of pain. Spearow fell to the ground and raised its head angrily, a bump appearing on top of its head before calling out to its flock.

" **SPEAROW! SPEAROW!"**

The more aggressive dual Normal/Flying Type Pokémon flew into the air after resounding its cry, a flock of Spearow flying out to meet its leader from a tree across the field on the edge of the forest. "Oh no," Ash said as he heard the calls of many Spearow heading towards him. Cradling Pikachu in his arms, he began running away from the Spearow as the clear skies changed to overcast with thunderclouds soon looming overhead. Thunder rumbled above him as Ash ran, desperately clutching Pikachu to him. The flock of Spearow flew after him, flying down to attack him as rain and lightning broke from the clouds, creating a dangerous scene to be out within but Ash had to get his Pikachu to safety and himself…not only from the Spearow but from struck by lightning as well.

Reaching the end of a cliff, the Spearow continued to dive bomb the running human clutching the Pikachu in his hands. **"Spearow…Spearow…"** the Pokémon called to each other, the one that Ash had hit being in front and leading the attack. Rain turned the ground to mud underneath him, causing Ash to stumble and get mud on his pant legs and sneakers from running through it, yet he didn't stop. A waterfall roared to his right and he turned back towards the flock chasing him before diving into the water's depths below, the current catching him and dragging him along as he tried to keep his head and Pikachu above water, so they wouldn't drown. This did nothing to deter the flock of Spearow from following Ash along the river.

Misty Waterflower sat on the bank outside of Viridian City, a fishing pole in her hands as she waited to catch a Pokémon to add to her collection. Part of her orange hair was tied up in a side ponytail, her viridian eyes shining with anticipation at the water Pokémon that lived within the river on Route 1. Suddenly, she straightened from her slouched position as she felt a tug on the end of her fishing line and got to her feet, beginning to reel the line in so the Pokémon couldn't get away. "Hey, I got a bite! Oh, wow I really think this could be a big one."

When it got close enough, she yanked it up out of the water, only to find a boy and a Pikachu in the boy's arms on the end of her line instead of a Pokémon.

"Nah, it's just a kid. Oh, and a Pokémon. Aww, are you OK?"

"Ahhhh!" Ash shouted as he was hoisted up into the air and over the head of a girl before falling onto the earth behind her. "Yeah, I'm ok." Ash lay there, coughing up water, but hearing the sounds of the Spearow, he got to his feet.

"Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing. Is it breathing?"

Ash turned to Pikachu. "I hope so."

"Just who do you…"

"Is there a Pokémon Center around here?"

Misty pointed off along Route 1. "In Viridian City but…"

Ash made his way to the bike he spotted and put Pikachu in the basket before slinging a leg over it. "I'm borrowing this and thanks."

"Hey! That's my bike!" Misty shouted as Ash began pedaling away.

"I'll pay you back someday!"

The Spearow flew after Ash, Misty ducking to avoid being hit and turned to grab her fishing pole so she could follow the boy and make sure he returned her bike. Something about him made her distrust him to not keep his word. Meanwhile, Ash continued pedaling as fast as he could until the front wheel of the bike hit a rock and sent him pitching forward, Pikachu falling from his arms as he lost his grip, hitting the earth. He crawled over to Pikachu and pulled out the pokeball with a lightning bolt etched onto it. "Pikachu…ahh. Pikachu…get in the pokeball."

" **Pika,"** Pikachu said as he shook his head, watching the human that had chosen him.

"Please get into the pokeball. I know you're scared of it but if you go inside, then you'll be safe. Please Pikachu. Get in your pokeball."

" **Chu. Pika…Pikachu,"** Pikachu said.

Ash just smiled sadly before placing Pikachu's pokeball in front of it and rose to his feet before turning towards the Spearow flock who hovered in the air in front of him. "Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I am destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me? Pikachu, go inside the Poké Ball it's the only way. Come and get me!"

The Spearow said nothing but lightning lit up the sky behind them. As one they flew at Ash, aiming to hurt him but Pikachu, who had been watching from behind as the Spearow dived down at Ash, saw how much this human cared for him. The Mouse Pokémon rose to his paws and ran along the ground to Ash, climbing up his body and then leaping from his shoulder. At that moment, a lightning bolt came down, connecting with Pikachu who released a Thunder Shock attack on the diving Spearow. All the Spearow were shocked and at least two were killed before the others shook off the attack and fled away from the trainer, Pikachu collapsing to the earth beside one of the dead Spearow. Ash fainted as he was also shocked and burned by the lightning, a scream escaping him. One of the Spearow however, remained behind and flew to the ground.

" **Pika…"** Pikachu said before fainting in front of Ash.

" **Spearow?"** _*You o'tay?*_ Spearow questioned as she fluttered closer to the injured human. This Spearow was just a baby, having followed its parents towards their leader along with the rest of the flock. The Spearow's mother was one of the two dead, having dodged into the attack to protect its fledgling. The human's breathing was shallow and labored and the Spearow tilted her head at the Pikachu before letting out a cry. **"SPEAROW!"** _*Help!*_

One of the Spearow turned and flew back towards the fledgling on the ground. _*Why are you still with this human? He threw a rock at our leader,*_ spoke a deep voice from the larger Spearow. _*Your mother is dead because of him and you refuse to come home?*_

 _*Human hurt papa. Not fault of human. Please…help me help him.*_

 _*And be captured? No. I forbid it and your mother wouldn't want you becoming tame, forced to work for humans and risk death or injury for their entertainment.*_

 _*Papa please…*_

 _*No,*_ cawed the older Spearow. _*If you choose to help this human, then you are on your own. You will never be allowed back within the flock and are no daughter of mine.*_

 _*Let her go,*_ said another Spearow as it flew back towards the other two. _*She will be safer with a human then out here in the wild. I know you are grieving brother but taking your grief out on your daughter is not the way to go about things. If your mate hadn't blocked your daughter, her life would have ended before it could really begin and traveling with a human might be the thing needed for her to grow strong and see the world.*_

The older Spearow looked at his sister and fluttered his wings in thought before letting out a caw. _*Very well. You may go with my blessing then, but you must take care of this human and be loyal to it. I wish you luck Wind.*_

 _*Thank you papa Thanks aunt.*_

The two adult Spearow preened the injured fledgling's wings and ruffled breast feathers before the father suddenly shone with a white light, his wings growing bigger within the light that encapsulated him. **"FEAROW!"** A Fearow, the evolved form of Spearow, stood where Wind's papa had once stood. Grasping the injured boy in his talons, he spread his wings as Wind and the female Spearow grabbed the Pikachu and flew off towards Viridian City, Pikachu fainting as they headed towards the human settlement. Flying through the sky, the pair of Spearow gently set Pikachu down while Fearow set the human child on the ground beside it, his daughter alighting down on the ground next to the boy. With a loud cry of his name, Fearow and Spearow left to go back to Route 1 and their home. A passing trainer saw the sight and rushed into the Pokémon Center to inform Nurse Joy who rushed out with a Chansey after her. They got the boy and his two Pokémon onto a stretcher before wheeling them into the Pokémon Center and to the back rooms.

Wanted posters dotted Viridian City on buildings and lamp posts. A fishing hook caught on one of these posters and was drawn up into a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth with a green basket hanging from it. A man with lavender hair removed the wanted poster from the fish hook and looked at it while a woman with magenta hair looked over the man's shoulder.

"A wanted poster. How flattering," said the woman.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible," said the man.

"Then you should be happy that the photographer captured the real you."

"Exactly."

"We'll show these bumpkins."

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face."

"We're all sorry to see your face. Stay focused. We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokémon. Don't forget, Meowth," said the Meowth which was unusual in itself as Pokémon didn't talk like humans, nor did they walk upright like humans unless they were born bipedal.

"Absolutely."

"But of course."

"And just remember, I'm the top cat."

"You got it."

"Meowth."

While Team Rocket was busy talking of their plans for Viridian City, Chansey fished out the injured boy's Pokedex and held it up. "Thank you Chansey."

" **Chansey."**

"Now, let's see who you are," said Nurse Joy as she pressed a button on the Pokedex. The boy looked no older than ten or eleven, old enough to begin his journey throughout the Kanto Region. He was probably a new trainer as well. She would have to see if he had any more Pokémon that were injured and tend to those as well.

 _ **"I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**_

"Poor guy. So, you aren't very far from home, are you?" questioned Nurse Joy as she removed the boy's backpack which was handed to Chansey along with his clothes, so she could check him over and treat any injuries he had. Removing the belt around his waist that was modified for six pokeballs, the woman tested each of them to find a Pidgey and a Rattata as well. Both seemed in bad shape and she shook her head as saw the broken wing on the Pidgey and that it was suffering from the after effects of being electrocuted. "Chansey, take these Pokémon into another room and begin healing them please," she said as she removed a custom Master Ball from a silver chain around the boy's neck and placed it on another stretcher with the Pikachu, Spearow, Pidgey and Rattata.

" **Chansey,"** Chansey said as she put the boy's Pokémon on another stretcher and wheeled it off into another room. Meanwhile, Misty had found her charred bike and screamed before picking it up and carrying it over her shoulders to Viridian City, heading towards the Pokémon Center and not noticing the Meowth balloon high above her within the sky. When she got through the doors of the Pokemon Center she looked around but there was no sign of Nurse Joy or the Chansey which all Nurse Joys used within the Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. Another Chansey soon appeared though at the sound of the doors opening and came out of a back room where it greeted Misty.

" **Chansey!"**

"Where is he? Where is that stupid boy who burned my bike to a crisp?!" Misty shouted angrily.

" **Chansey?"** The Chansey pressed a call button as she disappeared behind the front desk which sounded within the back rooms. Nurse Joy, who had finally gotten to examining the young trainer known as Ash looked up at the call button going off and sighed before calling another Chansey into the room to keep working on Ash. Afterwards she then headed for the front of the Pokémon Center and listened to Chansey as she explained about the mad girl with the bike.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Nurse Joy. "This is supposed to be a place for caring for sick and injured Pokémon as well as their trainers young lady."

"Did a boy come in here with an injured Pikachu? He ruined my bike!" Misty shouted angrily.

"Miss, if you don't be quiet I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Yes…it was a strange thing. A passing trainer informed me a Fearow and a pair of Spearow brought the young trainer and an injured Pikachu in though his Spearow stayed with him while the other two flew off back towards Route 1," said Nurse Joy. "I'm afraid he is in no condition to be talking right now though, he is injured after suffering some cuts and stab wounds from an attack along with his Pikachu."

"Oh," Misty said as she deflated a little. "Will he be alright?"

"It shouldn't take long to heal him up, but his Pokémon will take longer," said Nurse Joy. "Now young lady, you may write by the emergency room doors and perhaps when he is healed, he will be willing to talk to you." She then swept back into the back rooms of the Pokémon Center, leaving Misty to take a seat and lean her bike against a wall.

Nurse Joy worked tirelessly on the young trainer, disinfecting and sewing up his wounds and cleaning his injuries. Meanwhile the pair of Chansey worked on realigning Pidgey's wing and immobilized it so the Pokémon couldn't fly, and its wing could heal, healed the broken leg of the Rattata that had been hit by the multiple Aura Spheres and immobilized that, checked over Spearow who seemed a bit shaken but alright and the Lucario that suddenly appeared when a Chansey opened the custom Master Ball. Pikachu needed a lot of time to rest and recover, dealing with some cuts and abrasions from being attacked by multiple Spearow she imagined as Pidgey were gentle natured and it was unheard of for them to attack.

It was some time later that Ash woke up within a bed in the infirmary, his hands going towards his neck where Lucario's Master Ball should be but there was nothing but the silver chain around his neck. As his eyes slowly opened he was met with bright flouresecent lighting and a white ceiling. "Oh…my head," groaned Ash. "What…what happened? Pikachu?! Lucario?!"

 _*Master, be calm. We're fine and it seems a Spearow has joined you.*_

" **Chansey?"** _*Hello?*_ Chansey questioned as she turned to where she could hear the human. **"Chansey!"** _*You're awake!*_

Ash fumbled for his bag, Chansey grabbing it from the floor and handing it to him where he fished out his Pokedex and pointed it at the pink Pokémon before him.

" _ **Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured."**_

"Wha?..." Ash questioned, the events of the previous few hours coming to him. He looked around him and saw the Chansey still looking at him. "Did you say something?"

" **Chansey? Sey?"** _*A human can understand me?*_

A feminine voice entered the boy's mind, causing him to jump. That definitely wasn't his voice! _*W…was that…you Chansey?*_

 _*You speak! I thought there was something different about you when I saw the Sinnoh Pokémon here,*_ said Chansey. _*Strange, the only humans who can speak telepathically are Psychics. I wonder if you can also use Aura?*_

"Aura?"

 _*Lucario can explain that better…but if so, you will be the first Psychic and Aura Guardian,*_ breathed Chansey before she ran out of the room as Nurse Joy came back in.

"Nurse Joy? What…what happened? Where are my Pokémon? Are they alright?"

"Your Pokémon are fine Mr. Ketchum," said Nurse Joy. "Your Pidgey won't be able to fly for a while as it has a broken wing and Rattata has a broken leg but with rest and time, your Pokémon will be fighting fit. It will probably take six weeks Pidgey and Rattata to heal though so I don't recommend using them to train or get into battles, you'll have to use your Pikachu, Lucario and Spearow."

"Spearow?" questioned Ash. "I don't have a Spearow."

"Someone found it next to you when you were set down by a Fearow in front of the Pokémon Center," said Nurse Joy. "I assumed it was yours. Would you like me to get your Pokémon that don't have too much damage to them?"

"Sure," said Ash. "Nurse Joy…you won't say anything about my having a Lucario will you?"

Nurse Joy smiled at the young trainer. "It is impossible to catch a pseudo-legendary or a legendary Pokémon as you well know. Therefore, I am going to guess you ran across it at some point before your adventures?"

"It…" Ash started to say and frowned. "I thought I could hear talking earlier in my head, for a few moments before I passed out in the storm when I was trying to protect Pikachu and then again before you came…I could have sworn Chansey talked to me," he said. "Is that normal?"

Nurse Joy looked at Ash in concern as he spoke of hearing voices within his head. At first, she was going to say that Ash was crazy but then she remembered rumors of the Saffron City Gym Leader being able to communicate mentally with her Pokémon…something about Psychic abilities. Could that be what this young trainer had developed, or had they always been there? Well, she was just a nurse. If he wanted answers, then he had to go to Saffron City. "I'm afraid I do not know," said Nurse Joy. "It sounds like you have psychic abilities and there is a school for those with psychic abilities run out of the Saffron City Gym under the Gym Leader there, but I hear she's scary. As for having a Lucario…I've heard legends of there, in the past, being people who could harness and use Aura, the energy of all things. They were known as Aura Guardians and often partnered with a Riolu which evolves into Lucario but those likely have no meaning or truth to them," she said. "I won't tell anyone about your Lucario and I wouldn't advise telling anyone about your abilities either until you understand them better and can protect yourself," said Nurse Joy. She then left to get his Pokémon as requested, leaving Ash to a head of confused thoughts.

It was a few minutes later when Ash heard his Pokémon coming towards him and Lucario appeared with a Spearow sitting on his shoulder. He didn't see Pikachu anywhere and looked at Nurse Joy. "Pikachu needs rest," said Nurse Joy in answer to his look. She then left him as Spearow fluttered her wings and flew onto the bed and chirped at him.

"Lucario are you alright?"

" **Lucario. Cario, Car,"** said Lucario. _*Fine Master. A little sand in my eyes was worth it to help get you some Pokémon.*_

"Lucario? Did you just talk to me in my head?" Ash questioned.

Lucario blinked at Ash and peered at him. _*You can understand me Master?*_

"Y…yes," said Ash slowly, disbelief evident within his voice.

 _*Interesting. Master, it seems being struck by lightning in the attack your Pikachu did unlocked your Psychic abilities and possibly Aura abilities as well. I imagine we will discover such things later as you grow.*_

 _*What…what does it mean?*_

 _*I am not sure Master, but it likely means you have talents that normal trainers do not have. Psychic abilities are rare but if you have psychic and aura abilities as well, then you will likely be an exceptionally strong and powerful trainer,*_ spoke Lucario. _*It wouldn't surprise me if you did end up having aura abilities. I did sense that you were a kind soul which is why I joined you on your journey. Only those with pure hearts can harness the power of aura. But Master, you should rest for now.*_

Ash was more confused than before. Aura? Psychic? A Gym Leader who was also Psychic who could train him? He looked at Lucario and nodded, lying down and his eyes beginning to close when he suddenly remembered the Spearow. "Are you wanting to come with me?"

" **Spearow!"** _*Yes!*_

A young feminine voice entered his head with the Spearow's answer and he nodded. "Where…where are my pokeballs?" he questioned.

 _*The human woman kept them with your other belongings master,*_ spoke Lucario. The jackal Pokémon turned his head suddenly as he heard something and replied with his name which was followed by a growl. _*Master I sense trouble.*_

"Trouble?" questioned Ash out loud. "What trouble?"

 _*From the front of the Pokémon Center Master,*_ said Lucario.

Instead of remaining within the bed to get rest, which logically he knew was the best solution, Ash did something entirely stupid and immature by ignoring his friend's protests and rushed out of the room, feet hitting the linoleum flooring as he ran through the hallways until he emerged in front of the Pokémon Center, the girl from before immediately berating him as he emerged from the recovery rooms. Lucario and Spearow went after their master to protect him. As Ash reached the lobby of the Pokémon Center, he saw Misty standing there with a charred bike over her shoulders. "Woah! What happened to your bike?"

"What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon! Now I can see why your Pokémon is in - whoaoaoaoah!"

"I'll pay it back later. Pikachu's life was more important," said Ash.

"I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid! I just want a new bike right now!" Misty's face twisted into a scowl and her eyes grew bigger as she shouted in Ash's face, Lucario growling as he dashed forward towards his master while Spearow flew at Misty and pecked at her ponytail. "You little…" But before Misty could say anything more, smoke filled the room, covering everything and everyone in its path.

Meanwhile, outside the Pokémon Center, the Meowth Hot Air Balloon descended towards the ground. Nurse Joy wheeled out Pikachu who was told he would recover, Ash sighing in relief at hearing the news before strangers came into the Pokémon Center wearing white outfits with a red letter R on the shirts.

"Don't be frightened, little boy," said a woman with magenta hair.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the man with blue hair. They then began speaking in tandem and in song…a rather lame song which didn't impress either Misty or Ash.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Now, give us all the Pokémon here and don't get in our way," said Jessie with a malicious smile.

"Please, you can't! The Pokémon here are sick and injured," cried Nurse Joy as she rushed into the lobby, having been alerted to what was going by one of her Chansey.

"Tough luck sister," said Jessie.

"Koffing, use Smog," said James.

"Hang on. What's with the blue Pokémon?" questioned Jessie, causing Koffing to turn in the air and look at James.

James stepped forward to better see the Pokémon before flipping through his collection of Pokemon cards. "Hmm…let's see," said James as he began shuffling through them, leaving Ash and Misty to look at each other in perplexity though Ash hoped to hear about his Lucario. "Strange, I have nothing in here concerning that Pokémon," said James as he put his cards away. "Koffing dear," he said and the purple floating spherical Pokémon to release a thick green fog from the geyser-like protrusions all around its body, its purple skin frail with vacant eyes and a cream crossbones and skull below its eyes. Ash, Misty and Nurse Joy began coughing, Ash pulling his vest up to cover his mouth and nose, so he wouldn't breathe in the fumes before taking Misty's hand and running away from them. "After them," called James and the Ekans and Koffing began chasing the pair of Pokemon, Lucario and Spearow following Ash as they ran, both Pokémon coughing as well and exhibiting teary eyes. They attacked, going through the computers on the front desk and damaging the electricity, pulling out wires and knocking out the power.

Reaching a back room, they slammed the door. They found themselves in a room full of pokeballs on shelves of Pokémon belonging to different trainers. "Great. You just had to lock us in a room," said Misty. "Hey, the power went out," said Misty.

"Don't worry. We have our own Pika power," said Nurse Joy.

" **Pika, pika pika. Pika, pika, pikachu."** The electricity flickered and came back on as ten Pikachu began walking around in a circle on a small machine, their cheeks sparking with electricity that was collected via a large pole from the ceiling.

"Wow look at all the Pikachu. They're so cute," said Misty as they headed over to the Pikachu.

"Hey, at least I thought of something. You were just standing there," said Ash as he looked around him at the pokeballs.

"We have to save those pokeballs," said Nurse Joy as she sat down at the computer and began typing into it. "This is the Viridian Pokemon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting pokeballs," said Nurse Joy.

"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Prepared to receive pokeballs," came a voice over the speakers of the computer Nurse Joy was at as robotic arms began gathering the pokeballs from the shelves. Thick green smoke emitted through the door and soon Koffing burst into the room they were in. Koffing knocked several pokeballs onto the floor.

"Ahh," said Ash.

"We have to save those pokeballs," said Nurse Joy.

"This is war. Don't just stand there with them. Throw them," said Misty.

"Oh right," said Ash as he picked up a pokeball. "Pokeball, here we go," he said and threw a pokeball before the bad guys. As the light faded, a Pidgey appeared.

" **Pidgey,"** said the Pidgey.

" **Ekans,"** said Ekans as it reared up in front of the Pidgey who freaked out and went back into its pokeball.

"That thing can't beat us," said Jessie.

"No, then try this one," said Ash as he threw another pokeball which turned up empty.

"We're never going to beat them that way."

"Some of them are empty," said Nurse Joy.

"Ah, now you tell me," said Ash. "Well, this one feels like a real winner. Pokeball go!"

A Rattata appeared and said its name, only to scurry away from the Ekans as it hissed at it.

"Pipsqueak," said James.

"I guess I'm going to have to take this into my own hands. You grab Pikachu and get out of here. I'll handle these three clowns," said Misty as she held up one of her own pokeballs.

"That's pretty big talk, coming from such a little lady."

"At least you're right about the pretty part," said Misty. "Thanks for the compliment."

James arched an eyebrow. "The girl thinks she's pretty."

"I agree with her. I think she's pretty too. Pretty pathetic," said Jessie.

"Why you…I'll show you! Pokeball go," said Misty.

 **"Goldeen. Goldeen,** " said the fish Pokémon as it appeared on the floor and flopped uselessly about. The faces of James and Jessie showed disbelief at the choice of an opponent. "Goldeen return," said Misty as she recalled her Pokémon.

"That's her best shot?" questioned Jessie.

"She's all washed up," said James.

"You know as well as I do that a water Pokemon can't fight on land. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Warming up?"

"Just get Pikachu out of here," said Misty.

"Right," said Ash and he hurried away with Lucario and Spearow rushing after their master. Koffing and Ekans followed at their trainers' order. Ash ran until he tripped against the bike and fell.

" **Pikachu?"** Pikachu questioned as he woke up. _*Ash?*_

At Pikachu's cry, more Pikachu appeared from the top shelf of the lobby, jumping onto Pikachu and creating electricity, allowing Pikachu to use it to strengthen himself. At that time; Jessie, James and Meowth appeared. Pikachu appeared on top of the other Pikachu. **"Pikachu."**

"Do I have to do everything myself? That mouse is cat food," said Meowth after Koffing and Ekans were shocked.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

" **Pika…Pika,"** said Pikachu. _*Ash…power."*_

"Pika pika?"

" **Pika,"** said Pikachu. _*Duh.*_

"Pika pika…pika power?"

" **Pika!"** _*Yes!*_

"So, you want…you want more Pika power."

"Huh?"

"Uh-oh."

"What's this?"

"Well, let's just say Meowth that Pikachu and I are going to generate quite a surprise for you," said Ash as he got on the bike and began pedaling the bike. Pikachu jumped on as soon as the light was bright and began generating electricity.

" **Pika…Pika…Pikachuuuuuu!"** _*Ready…set…Goooooooo!*_

Electricity was sent through the air, curving in an arch until it hit Team Rocket and their Pokémon, several thousand volts going through their bodies and causing burns until Koffing exploded and sent them blasting off through the roof as well as destroying a good portion of the front of the Pokémon Center. The pokeballs were transported safely to the Pewter City Pokémon Center and they briefly met Officer Jenny before continuing on their way at sundown, heading towards Viridian Forest.

* * *

 **Ash's Current Team:**

Pikachu (m)-Electric, Ability: Static; Moves: Thundershock

Lucario (m)-Fighting/Steel, Ability: Inner Focus; Moves: Quick Attack, Aura Sphere

Rattata (m)-Normal, Ability: Guts, Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack

Pidgey (f)-Normal/Flying, Ability: Keen Eye, Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Spearow (f)-Normal/Flying, Ability: Keen Eye, Moves: Peck, Steel Wing

 _ **Misty's Current Team:**_

Goldeen (f)-Water, Ability: Water Veil, Moves: Agility

Staryu (G)-Water, Ability: Natural Cure, Moves: Swift

Starmie (G)-Water/Psychic, Ability: Illuminate, Moves: Tackle, Water Gun

* * *

 _Jessie's Current Team:_

Ekans (m)-Poison, Ability: Intimidate, Moves: Dig

 _James Current Team:_

Koffing (m)-Poison, Ability: Levitate, Moves: Smog, Smokescreen


End file.
